1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which disposes a metallic antenna on the housing to form a metal surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile phone communicates with the station via an antenna. Antennas are categorized into external antenna and embedded antenna. In an embedded antenna, the antenna is embedded inside the housing. In an external antenna, the antenna is exposed outside the housing. However, when an antenna is projected from the housing and becomes an external antenna, the overall length of the electronic apparatus (such as a mobile phone) is prolonged. An electronic apparatus with an external antenna is not only inconvenient for the user to carry with but also against the features of lightweight, slimness, thinness, and compactness in the design of electronic apparatus.
When the antenna is disposed inside the housing and becomes an embedded antenna, if the housing is a metallic housing, the antenna will have poor quality in the transmission and reception of signals due to the shielding effect and will fail to maintain good communication with the station. In order to maintain the quality of the antenna in the transmission and reception of signals, the bottom casing of the housing can be made of plastics and designed as a plastic bottom casing, but the top casing is still made of metal to possess the metallic feature of the top casing. Under the above arrangement, the antenna will not be shielded by metallic substances when receiving or transmitting signals, thereby the quality in the transmission and reception of signals is maintained.
The bottom casing is typically made of plastics. Despite the top casing has a metallic appearance, the appearance of the overall housing is not thoroughly metallic, and the mobile phone does not possess a consistent metallic aesthetics. Therefore, consumers' expectation of a fashional appearance of the mobile phone can not be satisfied, and the practicality of the mobile phone is largely reduced. According to the aforementioned disclosure, a conventional mobile phone is unable to improve the appearance and its communication quality at the same time. Failing to break through the fixed type of appearance design, the conventional mobile phone will lose its competitiveness in the market.
The same matching problem of the material of antenna and the material of housing also occurs to any electronic apparatus having an antenna such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or any electronic apparatus using global positioning system (GPS).